


Sugar Free

by pillowcreek



Series: aofuta week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Silences, Diabetes, M/M, Nutritionist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m your nutritionist and all you eat is junk food and since I’m not getting through to you why don’t you come have dinner at my place” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AoFuta Week Day 6: AU
> 
> Prompt taken from otpprompts on Tumblr

Aone nearly groans when he sees the lollipop in Futakuchi’s mouth. “What happened to no more candy?”

The other man smirks. “It’s sugar free.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s healthy.”

Futakuchi leans over his desk. “What are you going to do about it?”

Aone pulls the sucker out of his mouth and drops it in the garbage can. Ignoring his pout, he continues his lecture. “You agreed to lay off of the sweets and eat healthier.”

Futakuchi drops back down into his seat. “I checked it out online and it said that sugar free is fine provided that-”

Aone holds up a hand. “You checked with your dietician beforehand?”

He grins and shrugs. “I figured five minutes wouldn’t kill me.”

He loves his job but swears that Futakuchi’s going to give him an early death. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. How’s the insulin going?”

“Awful,” he groans. “Stabbing myself with a needle isn’t exactly my idea of fun.”

“Neither is going to the emergency room and then being stabbed with a needle anyways.”

“You were so much nicer in the first meeting.”

“That was before I knew how little you like to be told what to do.”

“I’m sure you could convince me.” Aone wishes that he didn’t find Futakuchi’s smirk quite so attractive. He stopped being so visibly flustered by it a few appointments back thankfully and now just gives him an unimpressed stare.

“Why don’t you ask your roommate to help you eat healthier?”

“You haven’t met Oikawa. He eats almost as much junk food as I do.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Futakuchi smirks and leans back in his chair. “I still can’t figure out if you actually like me or not.”

He gives him another unimpressed stare. “You’re aggravating. You don’t listen to advice and  you refuse to eat anything that isn’t sour or filled with artificial flavouring.”

“I eat chocolate.”

Aone isn’t sure if he’s trying to be annoying or not. But he really needs to stop with that stupidly attractive smirk. It’s really incredibly distracting and no one should be allowed to be that attractive.

He glances at the clock. He’s only got a few more minutes left before the appointment is done. “Look, I’m clearly not getting through to you. Why don’t you come over and I’ll show you how to cook something that doesn’t send you to the emergency room?”

Futakuchi nearly falls off his chair. “What?”

He hadn’t expected that strong a reaction. “Come over to my house and I’ll teach you how to make healthy food. Just telling you to stop eating so much junk food obviously isn’t helping, so we’re going to have to try something else.”

* * *

Aone paces around his kitchen, nervously chewing his lip. Futakuchi would be arriving any minute now and the blond man was more than a little anxious. He wasn’t very good at demonstrations and was beginning to wonder if this was really such a good idea after all. It was too late to back out now though. He just has to suck it up and see where this thing goes.

The buzzer for his apartment rings and his heart leaps into his throat. He quickly checks that it’s Futakuchi before opening the door for him. The other man is standing across the kitchen from him a few minutes later and there’s a heavy silence hanging in the air that was never present in any of their meetings before.

Futakuchi runs a hand through his hair. “So, ah, you’re going to teach me how to eat like a rabbit?”

Aone doesn’t grant him a reply, simply tossing him the lettuce. “Wash that.”

The meal preparation is silent apart from Aone occasionally telling Futakuchi to do something. His requests are met with fewer sarcastic remarks than normal and he’s beginning to wonder if maybe the brunette’s as nervous as he is. Everything about this feels so different from their usual meetings, despite the fact that they had just met earlier that day and had been fine with each other.

The splash of water on his arm startles him and he looks up to see Futakuchi by the sink, watching him as though gauging his reaction and judging what to do next. He seems to decide that it was a positive reaction, as he splashes him with water again, lips curling up in his usual smirk. Aone feels his stomach drop. He reaches over and flicks water up into Futakuchi’s face, causing the other man to sputter and shake his head like a wet dog. “Now that’s just mean!”

Aone gives him a _you started it_ look.

“Yeah, but I didn’t splash you in the face!”

Aone shrugs and Futakuchi splashes him again. He gets his revenge by gently grabbing his head and shoving it under the tap. “Cold, cold, cold!” Futakuchi yelps and he lets go, handing him a tea towel to dry off with.

The tension seems to be relieved by that and Futakuchi goes back to his usual chatter as they continue to prepare the meal. To Aone’s surprise he’s not nearly as useless as he assumed that someone whose main food group seems to be sugar would be. He doesn’t comment on it though, worried that if he does Futakuchi would splash him and he’d be forced to give him a good soaking again.

At the end of the night Futakuchi seems to be getting a bit fidgety again and Aone can’t help but ask what’s bothering him. Was it a lack of artificial flavour?

He stares at the ground. “It’s not a big deal really, I just ah… Feel kind of guilty.” He takes Aone’s silence as the question that it is. “I mean, you were really nice to invite me over and it was really fun, but ah… I actually do know how to eat healthy already. I mean, I’m not quite as bad as you think I am. I take my insulin and I’m careful about managing my blood sugar levels.”

“Why pretend to be eating only junk food then? You could have finished the appointments ages ago and have gone back to just your regular doctor appointments by now.”

“I didn’t want to.” Oh.

_Oh._

Did he? Did that mean? Could he?

“I liked talking to you too much and I thought that if I didn’t have the excuse of having an appointment I wouldn’t be able to talk to you anymore. I really like you and I don’t want to stop seeing you.”

“You could have just told me that.” Futakuchi looks up at him and he gently kisses his forehead, hoping that he’s not moving too fast. “Cancel your next appointment. It isn’t right for me to date a patient.”

Aone decides that while Futakuchi’s smirk is unfairly attractive, his grin is so much more so.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
